Never surrender
by darkzoroark123
Summary: Ash ketchum is decided to win unova league , with the help of his friends and someone who waited him for much time [amourshipping] [ash x serena]
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys this is my first pokemon , i read a lot of fics about pokemon and now i decided to join fanfictionworld , let me explain**_

_**This fic takes place during the vertress conference , when ash is competing in unova league , however this events are different as the anime like this:**_

_**1.-ash is more Smart and mature**_

_**2.-he is 16 years old and tall**_

_**3.-he use his old pokemon and new ones **_

_**4.- serena come to unova to see him**_

_**5.-he can understand pikachu beacause his frienship**_

_**6.- old rivals and friends come back**_

_**7.- most of his pokemon evolve**_

_**8.- ash is more connect with his aura**_

_**i dont own pokemon and its characters**_

**first chapter: Memories**

**It was a cold night in a deep forest in unova región ,where ash and his friends were camping, however he couldnt sleep**

**''We did it again buddy '' ash ketchum said to his long partner pikachu**

**''pika pi'' the yellow rodent saidto his master and best friend**

**''we got all badges to get in the league and catch a lot of pokemon , so why i dont feel happy'' the pensative trainer said**

**'' pika pi pika ''the worried pikachu asked**

**''no i dont feel sick , it just i am thinking about everything we did during our journey , how every time we are close to the victory we fail ''the boy said with a sad voice **

**''pika pika chu'' pikachu said**

**''i know we did a lot of acomplisments like the battle frointer but how many leagues we had won''ash told him with a seriauos voice **

**''pika'' the rodent answered with a sad tone**

**`you know pikachu, even if we didnt acomplish everything we planned , i am not the same pokemon trainer as when i started´´ash said with a calm voice**

**''pika?''the confused rodent said**

**''when i started i just wanted to catch many pokemon as i could to beat Gary oak , but after a while i realize how reckless i was and everything is thanks to you and my friends' 'ash smiled ,then he got up and took his bag looking for something**

**he took out a Little boy with a lock, in that box he carried the most important belongins for him**

**''many memories ''ash said while he was opening the box , he then took out a half of a pokeball**

**''Gary ,that jerk ''ash smiled ,he then took out a weird fishing road **

**''Misty , i miss our discussions ''ash laughed , he then took out a cooking book**

**''Brock , men i really miss your cooking and how you tried to hit on girls'' ash smiled , **

**in that box he had many important things of May , Max , Tracey, and Dawn , but of that things the most important was a old pink ribbon**

**'' and how forget you…. Serena'' ash said holding the ribbon **

**''pika pi?´´pikachu confused asked **

**ash never forget how was his chilhood in pallet town , how every day was full of joy and fun ,even after … him…. abandoned them , how Serena and him grew together until she moved to another región , it was distant memory but it was really important to him **

**i hope she is fine'' ash said looking the stars , he then put back everything in the box and put it in his bag**

**''pikachu , i am not gonna make the same mistakes , im gonna win this league and no one is gonna stop us ''ash said clenching his fists **

**''pika pika '' the rodent said with cheerful tone **

**''never surrender until the end'' ash said closing his eyes , waiting for a new day**

_**Well this everything for now , please comment and help me with ideas , no flames **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys ,this my second chapter and from now the chapters are longer**_

Second chapter: Red

It was a sunny day in beautiful forest , where a purple hair girl with a little Green dragon woke up

''Good mornig axew '' iris told to his dragon partner ''you sleep well?'' the girl smiled

`àxew axe'' the little Green dragon said to his ``mother ''

the girl changed his pijamas and looked for her freinds , she then saw a Green haired and tall guy cooking something

''good morning cilan'' iris smiled to his friend and chef cilan

''hey iris , ready for breakfast '' cilan smiled to iris

'' oh yeah im really hungry''iris said rubbing her belly `'' talking about food where is ash'' the girl added

''maybe he is still sleeping , you know he sleep more than a snorlax'' cilan told her while preparing the table for the breakfast

'' yeah that little kid '' iris sighed ,walking to ash tent

''hey ash time for breakfast ''iris said ,but no response ''hey you hear'' iris shouted

she then opened the tent looking for him ,but the tent was empty

''huh?'' the confused girl said'' where is he?'' iris said

suddenly she heard a big explosión , '' what , oh no maybe is him ,come on axew '' the worried girl told axew , she started to run towards the explosion , when she got there she was surprised what she saw

'' again pikachu use volt tackle '' the raven haired trainer commanded to his pokemon

'' pika pika pika chuuu'' pikachu ran towards a really big rock , but when pikachu collided the rock it became dust

'' what ?''iris exclaimed really shocked

''great pikachu now use iron tail '' ash exclaimed

''pikaaaaa chu'' pikachu use his iron tail against a tree and with a incredible force the tree was cut in a half

''i cant believed '' iris exclaimed really amazed , '' axew axew '' the little dragon said

'' great pikachu, your speed and strengh are getting better '' ash told to his pokemon

''pika pika'' proudly exclaimed to his trainer ,

''ash that was incredible '' iris exclaimed to ash ''axew axe '' the Little dragon added

'' hey iris , what are you doing here '' ash asked her

'' i was looking for you the breakfast is ready , but why are you training so early ?''she asked

'' i just wanted to be ready for the league , its really important for me '' ash answered petting his pikachu

'' but why now ?, the league is in two weeks '' iris exclaimed

''i know iris but my pokemon can be better , i can be better '' ash answered with a calm voice

'' why you say that , you are a great pokemon trainer , someone who really care about his pokemon and his friends '' iris told to his friend putting her hand in his shoulder

''iris thanks for everything but this is my decision , however i need to eat something '' ash said with a smile rubbing his belly

'' you never change little kid'' iris smiled to his friend

'' lets go guys'' ash said going back to the campsite with his friends

meanwhile in the campsite cilan was wating his two friends

''where are them , i have been waiting a lot , the breakfast is cold now'' the Green haired guy complained , until he saw his two friends getting out of bushes

'' guys where were you '' cilan said to his friends

'' sorry cilan , i was training with pikachu '' ash explained

'' oh well its okay , lets eat '' cilan exclaimed

the three friends started to eat the great breakfast silently until cilan talked

'' hey ash could yo do me a favor '' cilan asked him

'' yes cilan what you need '' ash said swallowing some pancakes

'' i i saw some guayalot berries near the river earlier could you bring some for me before we leave '' cilan explained to his friend

''of course i come back later, lets go pikachu '' the boy said going to the river with pikachu

when ash got to the river he quickly find the guayalot tree

'' well i thinks is enough lets go back'' ash said to his pokemon, but suddenly a pack of six angry simesears attacked the trainer

''simesear¡ '' an angry simeaser yelled , warning the trainer for invading his territory

'' hey take it easy i just want some berries for my friend'' ash explained to tthe wild pokemon

'' simesear'' the fire pokemon launched a fierce flame thrower to him but ash quickly avoided

'' well lets fight pikachu use thunder bolt'' ash commanded to his pokemon

''pikaaaaa chuu'' launched a powerfull lightning bolt to a simesear knocking him

the other simeaser attacked pikachu at the same time , but pikachu could take out four of them

''simeaser¡'' the last simeaser launched a powerfull fire blast defeating pikachu

'' no pikachu '' ash shouted really worried ran to his pokemon

cilan and iris heard the big explosion

`oh no maybe is ash lets go cilan''iris said to his friend ,

`` you are right lets hurry '' cilan agreed runnig toward the river with iris

ash was confronting the angry simeaser , unfortunately he left his other pokemon in the campsite

``you wont hurt my friend '' ash shouted to the fire pokemon

the big pokemon didnt care and used a brick break attack lauching ash agaisnt a tree

``aghhh no pikachu '' a really hurted ash said

cilan and iris arrived at the rive and saw in horror the scene

''ash noo'' iris shouted ,'' get out of there'' cilan added

the simeasear was ready to finish pikachu ,until he was puched really hard by ash launching him agaisnt a tree

'' what?'' iris exclaimed , he saw ash infront of pikachu protecting him

ash was standing infront of pikachu really angry but there was something different of him , his eyes were … red

the simeaser got up and launched a flamethrower toward ash ,

''ash , look out'' a scared iris said to his friend

however ash hand started to glow and blocked the attack without damage , his friends were shocked,

''this ends now '' ash shouted running towards simisear and punching him so hard to defeat him

the simesears were defeated and quickly fled , the battle was over

''ash are you alright '' iris worried asked , she saw his eyes were still red as blood

'' hurry we have to find a pokemon center ''ash exclaimed picking pikachu and running toward the campsite

_**well this everything for now , please comment and shared this story , see you**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys thaks for Reading my last chapters , that really gave me confidence , now im going to try to have better grammar , well enjoy it **_

Third chapter : Origins

After the incident with the simesears ,ash and his friends quickly packed their stuff and looked for a pokemon center, after a some hours they finally arrived to the pokemon center

'' Nurse joy my pikachu is injured ,could you help him ? '' ash deperatly told to the pokemon nurse

'' Dont worry , we are going to take care of him '' nurse joy told to the worried trainer, '' Come on audino'' she told to her pokemon

'' Audiiino'' the pink pokemon said taking pikachu to recovery room

'' Thanks nurse joy '' the greatful trainer told her ''Come on guys lets rest'' ash said to his friends sitting in the coach

Iris was silent ,she looked close to ash and she noticed that his eyes were brown again , she didnt understand how ash could block a powerfull flamethrower attack with his own hands and defeat a big simesear with a single punch

Ash noticed that and asked her ''Hey iris ,are you all right ?''

Iris reacted and said ''Ash what happened in the forest?, you defeated a simesear by your own so easily '' ,

''Thats true , your rage was hotter than any pepper'' cilan added in his weird connoiseur language

''I dont know , i was so mad for seeing pikachu injured , i just exploded , this is the first time that this happened to me '' the raven haired boy said looking the ground

''That was really weird especially when your hands started to glow ,but everything is gonna be fine now '' iris said putting her hand in the boy shoulder'' Well lets go to sleep it was a long day ''

''Allright guys, but first i have to call someone '' ash said walking to a video pone

when ash got there , he framed a number and waited until a old man wearing a lab coat answered the call

'' Hey professor oak , how is everything in Pallet town'' ash smiled to his professor and his old friend

''Great ash everything is normal here in the town , but why you called you need a pokemon?'' the pokemon expert asked to his best student

''Not now professor i need to ask you something '' ash replied to him with a serious look

''Well ask me '' the professor smiled to him

''Something really weird happened today , a group of simesears attacked me for invaded their territory , me and pikachu fought back ,but they were too many and when one of them nearly kill pikachu i exploded and defeat the simesear by myself, then my friends told me that my hands started to glow and my eyes became red thats normal?'' ash explained to professor oak

Profeesor oak was silent for a moment with a weird look , until he spoke again '' well ash ….i have never heard about that before sorry'' profesor oak said really nervous

''Mmm its ok professor'' ash said unsure , he knew he was acting weird but he stopped to ask questions

''Sorry ash , by the way i heard you had the eight badges for competing in the league '' professor oak exclaimed changing the topic

''Thats right professor im on my way to Vertress city to win the league'' ash happy exclaimed raising his fists

''Thats great and i have a surprise for you , i am going to unova to see professor Juniper and see you compete ''profesor oak told to the raven haired boy

''Thats incredible professor , i am more excited now'' ash smiled to him '' hey professor could yo do me a favor'' ash asked him

'' Yeah sure what you need ? the old man replied

'' I need you to bring all my pokemon'' ash explained to him '' and also get the other ones who are in training ''ash added

'' wow ash you are really decided to win this time, fine i will bring them and you will be surprised how much they grow , most of them trained a lot while you were out '' professor oak told to the raven haired boy

''Thanks professor oak , see you son '' ash smiled to him , '' no problema ash , good night'' professor oak said hanging the videophone

Ash was really excited he will see his old pokemon and use them in the league , but he was also thinking about what he asked to professor oak , he was hiding something , how ever he wont discover it that night , he went to his room for a long rest

Meanwhile in pallet town , professor oak was thinking what ash asked him

''I cant believe he has it too '' professor oak said to himself ,'' well i should expect it ….. is his son'' professor oak said , then he take out a old picture of him with four other people

the picture shows a Young professor oak in with four teenagers in frot of the lab , there is a tall brown haired guy , _**Green**_ his son, also there is beautiful girl with Brown long hair wearing a red skirt and a blue shirt, _**Blue**_ , also there is a guy with dark Brown hair ,_**Giovanni **_and finally in the middle of everyone there is tall guy with spiky black hair wearing a red jacket and a cap ,Red ketchum

professor oak never forgot what Red could do when he fought and the power he carried, then put the picture in a box and went to sleep

_**Well guys this is all for now , please comment , see you **_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry for the delay, here is the new chapter, i hope you like the idea of ash father , well enjoy it

Fourth chapter : childhood

[ 11 years ago ]

It was a sunny day in a peaceful land in the Kanto region , Pallet town a place where someone can start a family , a place where pokemon and human can live without any problem, a place for memories

'' Hi kids welcome to pokemon summer camp ,my name is Samuel oak but you can call me professor oak'' a Young professor said to a large group of kids

''Hi professor oak '' the group of kids said in unison ,

''Okay kids get in groups of three for the first activity '' professor said to them , all the children got in groups of three , then he focused his attention in certain group of kids

''Come on guys lets go'' a Little raven hair boy exclaimed to his partners

''Shut up ash, who make you the leader?'' a Little Brown hair boy rudely replied to ash

''Hey calm down Gary, dont be so rude , we are a team and we have to work together '' a Little brunnete said to professor oak grandson

''Leaf is right gary , lets go '' the Little ash ketchum said to his friends,

Every one was ready for the scavanger hunt except for a Little blond girl wearing a pink dress and a Straw hat with a pink ribbon who was looking for a team

Professor oak saw the Little girl and aprooched to her ,'' Hey Little girl , whats your name?'' professor oak smiled to her

'' My ….. name is Serena'' the shy Little girl replied

'' Ahhh you are Grace daugther '' professor oak said '' Hey where is your group? , the scavanger hunt is going to start '' professor oak asked her

'' Well…. I dont know anyone '' the Little serena said looking the ground , infact serena just move to pallet town a week ago

'' Ohh well ,i will help you then '' professor said holding her hand looking for a group

'' Hey kids , she is serena ,she will be in your group'' professor oak told to them

'' Hi '' serena shyly waved to them , the other kids didnt respond and walked away , serena became sad looking the ground

'' Well today we are gonna learn about water pokemon , there is three poliwags in this forest , the first team who bring a poliwag will win '' professor oak said

'' yeahh '' the whole group exclaimed ,'' lets do this '' ash said to his friends

'' Okay kids you can start now'' professor said

'' Come on guys ,we have to hurry'' ash exclaimed running toward the forest

'' You are not gonna beat me ketchum'' gary exclaimed running behind him

'' Hey guys wait for me ''leaf yelled running too

Everyone was looking for the poliwags , except for the Little serena who lost her partners

'' Hey … , where is everyone '' the Little scared serena yelled , she was trying to find the way back to the campsite until she fell over with a rock hurting her knee

''Owww … i didnt even want to come to this camp '' the Little girl started to cry ,'' MOOOMY'' serena screamed ,until she heard rustle on the bushes ,she was really scared until a Little round blue pokemon came out of the bushes

''poliwaagg'' the Little blue pokemon yelled quickly fleeing

''ahhhh i wanna go home '' serena said crying desperatly , suddenly she heard another rustle , she was waiting the worst closing her eyes until she heard someone voice

''Poliwagg , where you go '' a raven hair boy said looking for the pokemon , until he saw a blond girl with Straw hat crying

'' Hey what are doing here? The boy asked her ,'' My name is ash ketchum , whats wrong'' the boy told her

''I hurt ….my knee'' serena explained him , she was unsure about the boy intentions

''Oh no , let me help you '' ash said taking out a blue handkerchief '' this will help'' the said grapping the handkerchief around her knee

''Now you can walk'' ash told her , serena tried to stand up but she couldnt

''There is no use , i cant get up'' serena exclaimed becoming desperate

'' Hey never surrender until the end , come on'' ash told her , giving her his hand , serena was unsure, however when she took it ash lifted her falling in his arms, serena was amazed how warm was his hug and how he made her feel better

'' Good you feel better'' ash grinned at her '' Okay lets go back to the camp site'' ash said holding her hand guiding her outof the forest

Serena was in a deep thought, '_' Who is him _'' serena thought blushing , she just following him out of the forest

Meanwhile the other kids came back with the three poliwags , Gary and leaf came first ,however since their wasnt complete they were desqualified

'' where is this thickhead'' gary angry exclaimed , holding the poliwag

'' I dont know gary , im worry about him'' leaf said looking around for him , until two people got of the forest

''There you are ash , for your fault we lost the game '' gary yelled to him

'' Ash , we were worry , where were you? Leaf asked , until she saw ash holging hands with a girl ,'' Uhh , who is she ? leaf asked

''Sorry for that guys , i was looking for the poliwag until i found her lost in the forest ''ash explained to his friends, ''She is ahh… hey what was your name ? ash asked serena

'' Amm my name is serena '' she blushed looking ash

''Serena , thats a beautiful name '' ash commented , serena blushed even more , his friends were also surprised they never heard ash flatter a girl before

''Really?''serena asked him while she was looking her savior Brown eyes

''Yeah'' ash replied , '' by the way , he is my friend gary '' ash said pointing him

''Hey…'' gary said without interest , gary was known in his town for be so arrogant

'' And she is my friend leaf'' he said pointing leaf

'' Its a pleasure serena '' leaf waved at her , incontrast with gary leaf was really kind girl

''Hi guys '' serena happy said , she was dreaming ,she never expected to make friends that day and ''even more'' serena thought looking at ash

[ present day ]

Ash ketchum finally woke up after his long rest , it was 10:30 am and he knew that cilan and iris probably were having breakfast right now , he quickly changed his clothes and went to the lobby ,he quickly found iris , cialn and axew in a table eating pancakes

''Good morning ash , how you feel?'' cilan asked his friend drinking orange juice

''Great cilan , thanks for asking ''ash replied taking seat , '' Guys you kow if pikachu is ready'' ash asked them

''Ohh yes , nurse joy told us that he feels better and ready to go'' iris replied while she was feeding axew

'' Cool , im going to pick him up'' ash said going to the main desk ,

'' Okay we wait for you'' cilan said going for more pancakes

Ash arrived to the main desk looking for pikachu

'' Good morning nurse joy , pikachu is ready'' ash asked to the pokemon nurse

'' thats right ash , pikachu feels better and ready to go '' nurse joy replied handig pikachu to him

''Pika pi '' the yellow rodent exclaimed jumping to ash arms

'' Hey buddy , i miss you and its cool you feel better ,'' ash said to his best friend ''thanks nurse joy '' ash thanked the nurse

'' Okay pikachu lets go , we have a tournament to win '' ash exclaimed looking for his friends


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys here is the new chapter,sorry for the delay but i wanted to do it longer ,enjoy it**_

Chapter 5.- Promise

Ash and his friends were walking toward vertress city for the so waited unova league , however as usual ash belly roared desperatly for food , so they decided to rest and eat

''Come on cilan where is the food '' ash deperatly reclaimed .'' we have waiting thirty minutes '' the pokemon trainer added

'' Calm down ash, the perfect dish needs time '' cilan said to his hungry friend ,'' yeah stop being a Little kid and wait'' iris mockly said

'' Fine i will train my pokemon meanwhile'' ash said walking toward the forest for a place to trainAfter find the best place for the training he released his pokemon , he had Pikachu , Oshawott,Pignite,Snivy,Scraggy and Palpitoad in his team, he decided to train everyone skills in two groups , Oshawott ,Snivy and Scraggy were improving thier speed while Pikachu, fought agaisnt Pignite and palpitoad together

'' Okay guys you have to work together if you want to defeat pikachu '' ash said to his pokemon,''And for you Pikachu , show no mercy'' ash added

''pika pikaa'' the yellow rodent said letting sparks out of his red cheeks

''Pigggnite'' yelled the red pig , ''palpii toad'' the blue tapodole added , both pokemon were nervous, they knew how powerfull was the yellow mouse however they had to try

''Okay guys , start NOW'' ash yelled to his pokemon ,

''Piggggnite '' the red pig yelled running towards pikachu using a brick break attack , however before it landed pikachu quickly avoided the hit, pignite was amazed how fast was pikachu

''Palpiiitoad'' the water pokemon yelled using a sludge wave attack , the purple fluid was going to hit , however pikachu used his iron tail attack to block it with out damage

'' Okay pikachu is your turn to attack '' ash commanded , both pokemon were scared

''Pikaaaachuu'' the yellow mouse yelled launching powerfull thunderblot toward pignite , pignite was frozen of fear and when the thunderbolt hit him he got a lot of damage

'' Piggggnite'' the fire pokemon cried , palpitoad was unsure but he decided to attack with body slam , however when he got closer he was repelled by a powerfull iron tail both pokemon were hurt

''Come on guys if you want to win you have to work together '' ash exclaimed to his pokemon, '' pika pikaa'' pikachu added

With that encourage words both got up ready for a another round , they decided to use another strategy , both of them started to run towards pikachu

''Pikachuuu'' he said launching a electro ball toward pignite , however before it made contact palpitoad jumped blocking the electro ball , since palpitoad was also an earth type pokemon he didnt recive damage

''Pikaa? '' pikachu was surprised with that strategy, but before he could react pignite launched a fierce flamethrower causing some damage

''Wow they do a great teamwork'' ash thought feelling proud of his pokemon

''Pallpii toad '' the blue pokemon yelled firing a powerfull hidro bomb , pikachu jumped to avoided ,but when pikachu was in the air he was punched by pignite brick break attack

pikachu didnt expect that combinations , now pikachu took more seriously the battle '' pikaaaa chu '' the yellow rodent launched a electro ball to the ground creating a big explosion hurting pignite and palpitoad, , then in fast motion he hit pignite and palpitoad with a strong iron tail attack , now both pokemon were on the ground

''Excellent guys , all of you were amazing , i think thats …. Uhh '' ash said looking his pokemon who were standing up really weaken

''Pig pig nite'' the weaken red pig said, '' palp palpitoad '' the tapodole also weaken said , suddenly without expect it ,both started to glow

'' They …..they are evolving '' ash exclaimed really surprised, '' Pikaaa'' the yellow mouse added

The Little fire pig pokemon and the tapodole pokemon became a big pig with flames in his mouth and a big blue turtle with bulky arms

'' Emmboarr'' the big red pig roared '' Sessmitoad'' the big blue frog also yelled

'' I cant believe it guys both of you evolved to your final form '' ash exclaimed hugging both of them , '' Now guys , we can defeat everyone in the league '' ash said raising his his fist

Both pokemon growled feelling powerfull with their new bodies ,both also were congratulated by the other pokemon

'' Okay guys lets go to the camp '' ash exclaimed recalling his pokemon walking to the campsite

When ash came back to the camp , the meal was ready, he then explained their friends how pignite and palpitoad evolved

''Wow its incredible that both evolved at the same time '' iris smiled to him,

'' This evolutions will be perfect condiments for your victory dish '' cilan exclaimed in his weird language

'' I know guys , i feel proud of them '' he said looking emboar and sesmitoad pokeballs

'' Hey cilan you have to give me the recipe of this Apple cake '' iris said to his friend munching the cake

'' Of course iris , i promise '' cilan smiled to her ,

'' _Promise_ '' ash thought looking at them , when suddenly something came to his head

[Flashback ]

[7 years ago in Pallet town]

'' Shut up gary , i will be a pokemon master and you wont '' a younger ash exclaimed to his friend and rival

''Ha in your dreams ashy-boy , if someone will be a pokemon master its me'' gary said to him

''Oh yeah , we will see that in three years when we start our journey '' ash exclaimed

While they were disccusing as usual two girls were seeing them

'' Ahh they never gonna change right '' a brunnete said to her friend

'' Maybe not Leaf but i like how they are'' a blond girl said looking at ash

''Well maybe you just like ash , i am right serena '' leaf said winking at her

'' Shut up leaf , thats not true '' serena exclaimed blushing , most of people knew that serena had a big crush on ash ,except him of course

'' Hey girls what are you talking about '' ash asked them

'' Uhh nothing girl stuff '' serena blushing said while leaf giggled

'' Oh its okay , hey why we dont go to the lake i heard there is rare pokemon living near there '' ash commented ,

''Yeah that sound great '' leaf agreeded ,'' Finally you have a good idea ash '' gary added

''Okay lets go '' ash exclaimed walking toward the lake being followed by his friends

When they arrived , the saw the beautiful lake full of water pokemon

'' Wow this lake is so beautiful'' serena exclaimed , '' yaeh i never noticed before'' leaf added

''Okay guys we can split in two groups so we can find that pokemon easier'' Ash suggested ,

''Thats a good idea , Gary and i will search in the forest here while you and serena search here '' Leaf said pushing serena close to ash, it seemed that she had plan for ash and serena

''Heyyy ,, wait can we think about…''serena said before was interrupted by ash '' Thats sound perfect leaf ''

'' Okay lets go '' leaf exclaimed taking gary with her ,'' Wait leaf what are you thinking'' gary asked her unaware of her plan

When gary and leaf left ash started to talk '' so serena ,you want to find the pokemon''

'' Of course ash'' serena replied blushing , '' okay lets go '' ash smiled grabbing her hand , this made serena blush even more but ash didnt notice it

Ash and serena looked around the lake looking for that rare pokemon but they didnt find anything unusual, after an hour they decided to rest

'' Darn it , we couldnt find that rare pokemon '' ash said dissapointed sitting in front of the lake

''Dont worry ash , maybe the next time we would find it '' serena said trying to cheer up her friend

''Yeah , serena can i ask something '' the raven hair boy said , '' Of course ash'' serena replied,

''What you gonna do in your journey ?'' ash asked her ,

Serena didnt expect that , she remained silent for a moment until she spoke up '' Well actually i dont know yet '' the blond girl replied looking the ground with a sad face

''Hey don't be sad , actually i was thinking if you want to travel with me '' ash said to her , ''What?, you really mean it '' serena confused said , she really didn't expect that

''Of course , you are my best friend and i always know that i can trust '' ash smiled , serena was full of joy in that moment,

'' Alright ash , we will travel together in two years , promise?''serena exclaimed

''I promise serena '' ash smiled holding her hand ,

Both kids remained silent until something jumped out of the water, '' Whats that '' ash exclaimed

It was small dranity but instead of his blue color it was purple , the pokemon saw the kids and quicky fled

''Wow i have never see that pokemon before'' serena commented , '' Me too , well lets go back to the town '' ash said holding serena hand one more time ,walking out of the forest

[ End of the flashback]

''Ash are you allright ?''iris asked , she was worry about her friend who had been silent for while

'' Uhh sorry guys, i was remembering something'' ash explained

'' Ohh well , lets pack everything so we can continue our journey to Vertress city''iris exclaimed

''Thats a good idea , lets go'' ash agreeded , however he was still thinking about her , '' Serena , i hope you are fine'' ash thought

_**I hope you liked guys, i am going to try to write chapters long as this one , please comment **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys sorry for the long delay , i was really busy the last weeks but now im ready to continue the fic , enjoy it**_

Chapter 6.- Old friends

Ash and his friends were getting closer to Vertress city for the so waited Unova league , however as always they decided to rest and eat before countinue their path

"Okay guys lets strech for a while " the raven hair boy said releasing his pokemon , he sent scraggy to professor Juniper lab and got Krokodile because he wanted to improve his power and speed before the league

"Well this is great place to rest , but first i need your help to make the lunch" the Green hair chef said to his friends

''Sure cilan " ash exclaimed "yeah count with us "iris added

''Well i need you both to get some ingredients , first i need some rasp berries , then i need some water to boil and finally i need a some clove herbs , get this things and i promise ,you will have the lunch of your lives " cilan happy explained to them

" If you put it that way , of course i will do it " ash exclaimed imagining what cilan was going to cook

"Okay i will go for the rasp berries , i think i saw a rasp Berry tree earlier not so far " iris exclaimed , then she climbed a tree and jumped far away

" Well then i well get the water from the river that we saw earlier , maybe there is some of that clove herbs around here " ash said grabbing a bucket ," Hey Krokodile come with me if need your help ," ash asked to his pokemon , without complain the big gator pokemon followed his trainer to the river

Meanwhile , really close of the campsite , a big black figure was standing in a tree looking them

"Well i think this my chance to finally show up " the big black figured laughed disappearing into the shadows

After awhile iris came back with the rasp berries that cilan asked ,

"Here are the berries cilan " iris said handing him the berries , " Hey where is ash ?" the purple hair girl asked to him

" I sent him with krokodile to look for the other stuff but he isnt come back yet " cialn explained to her

"Thats weird , i hope he isnt in trouble again" iris worried said , however she saw the raiven hair trainer get out of the forest

"There you are ash " iris said , " Wait a minute where is krokodile " iris asked , she noticed that the big sand gator was missing

ash didnt say anything , he just standing there looking them , pikachu saw the weird behaivor of his trainer and asked him

"Pika pi ?" the yellow rodent said to him , ash just giggled and quickly ran out of the place , pikachu immediately followed him

" Hey wait for us " iris yelled followed them , " Everyone stay here , we will come soon" cilan said to the confused pokemon , the he followed iris

Iris , cila and pikachu tried to followed the trainer but he was too fast for them

"Hey when ash started to run so fast "iris exclaimed feeling exhausted , " I dont know but we need to find him " cilan replied

Then suddenly they saw ash walking with krokodile in a different way , they quickly came to him

'

"Hey guys what are you doing here ? " ash asked wanting to know why they didnt stay in the campsite

"Ash what are you talking about , you came to the campsite andthen you started to run like a maniach" iris exclaimed trying to understand what was going on

"I dont know waht are you talking about , i was in the river with Krokodile getting water for the food " ash explained

"Idont know whats happening but ….. uh " iris couldnt finish her sentence , she was shocked seeing what was behind ash , "A..sh ?" cilan asked really confused

Ash just turned around and saw a shadowy figure in front of him , it was another him

"Who are you ?" ash asked in a really serious tone , the other ash just smirked and said " You dont remember me right "

"No" ash answered without idea ," Well then , let me show you ash " the shadow figure said

In just one second a purple aura surrounded him revealing his true form , it was big fox with black and red fur

" A Zoroark ?" the boy shocked said , he didnt know this pokemon however there was something familiar for him

"Wow i cant believed its a zoroark , i have never seen one before and this can speak" iris exclaimed really surprised ,

"Well its logic , this pokemon are really rare to spot because their illusoin abilities" cilan explained

"Wait do i know you " ash asked him ,"Well i cant believe you dont get it yet " the black fox pokemon said

"Maybe you remember this" Zoroark just took out his tounge and winked at the same time , this simple gesture made ash remember something

"Wait a second you were the Little zorua that i helped in Sinnoh last year" ash exclaimed finally remembered the pokemon

" Thats right but now i grew up and evolved into my final form " the proud Zoroark said

"Thats incredible but what are you doing here ?" the raven hair boy asked with curiosity

"Well its a long story but anyway " the black fox pokemon laughed

"After the incident we had with Kodai meema and me stayed together for awhile , she taught me how to fight to defense myself , one day after training i evolved ,she was really proud of me , however the next day she told me that i was older and i didnt need her anymore , i was sad and unsure but she told me that i had to find my path by my own .Finally decided to explore the region looking for my goal but it was really difficult " Zoroark explained looking the ground

"Why , something happened ? " ash asked feelling worried

"No its just difficult for my species to fit in a place , most of the Zoruas and Zoroarks hide or disguised as other pokemon or humans , so its really difficult find mate or a pack " zoroark said , he remained silent for a moment until he said "However one day i was walking near a town and theni saw you on tv battling , i never forgot what you did for us , so i decided to find you and join your team "

" So , what you said ash " zoroark asked opening his arms for a embrace

Ash remained silent for a moment looking at zoroark , until he said

"Sorry zoroark , but i cant do that " ash replied with a cold look

Everyone was shocked especially zoroark who didnt expect that answer

"But… Why not ? zoroark yelled ,felling devastated

"The unova league is the next week , im really decided to win , so i cant accept a pokemon which i dont know his combat skills for the moment " ash explained feeling bad for the dark pokemon

"Well then , lets have a battle , i will show my true power " Zoroark exclaimed felling confident

" Alright Zoroark show what you can do " ash exclaimed aceppting the offer

Everyone returned to the campsite for the battle

"Okay pikachu its time for a battle " ash exclaimed , " Pika pika" the yellow rodent said letting sparks out from his red cheeks

''I will be the ref , get ready ''Cilan exclaimed standing in the middle of the battle field

"Well lets start , take this " zoroark yelled launching a powerfull shadow ball towards pikachu

"Alright pikachu use electro ball " ash commanded , pikachu then launched a electic orb , both attacks collided causing a explosion

"Okay pikachu , now combine quick attack and iron tail " ash yelled , pikachu quickly ran towards zoroark , but before he could strike zoroark avoided in matter of a second

" Wow he have an incredible speed ,even with quick attack he just move out of the way " ash thought

"Pikachu use iron tail again " ash commanded , pikachu tails started to glow again ready for strike ,

"Not so fast , punishment" zoroark created two purple light whips that he used to block the iron tail

"Come on pikachu use thunderbolt " ash yelled, Pikachu launched a powerfull lightning against Zoroark ,however he demostrated to be more fast again and easily avoided

"Flamethrower" zoroark launched scorching flames to pikachu , making some damage

Ash was amazed with the skills of zoroark he had his doubts but he was sure what he decided

"Well zoroark your fighting skills are really good " ash exclaimed , " But know we are gonna finish this"

" You cant be more right , bring it on " Zoroark exclaimed in a stace of fight

"Lets do this pikachu use volt tackle now" ash yelled , pikachu started to run surrounded by a yellow aura ,

Zoroark standed in his place , then his arms and eyes were glowing and then he said "Night dazeee" creating a dark aura shockwave

When pikachu collided with the schockwave , he struggled a lot until he finally touch zoroark creating a huge explosion

When the dust of the explosion dissapeared Zoroark was hurted but he was standing while pikachu was on the ground fainted

"Pikachu is unable to battle , zoroark is the winner " cilan exclaimed

Ash started to clap , then he said "Zoroark , you show skills that i have never seen before , sorry for underestimate you , i will be honored if you join my team "

Zoroark just smile and said " Thank you ash , i wont fail you " the dark pokemon hugged ash , then ash took out a pokeball from his pocket , zoroark just touched it letting himself capture ,the pokeball moved for a few seconds until the capture was complete

"Welcome to the family zoroark " ash exclaimed taking the pokeball , "Pika pika" the yellow mouse added

"Well done ash now you have a zoroark " iris exclaimed congratulating him

"Thank now im sure that i will win the league " ash said looking zoroark pokeball

Meanwhile in pallet town , professor oak decided to visit ash mother

"Hey Samuel , what are you doing here ?" Delia asked her old friend and teacher

"Hi delia , i need to talk something really important with you" professor oak said with a serious tone

"Of course Samuel " Delia said inviting him to come , then they seat in the leaving room and she asked "There is problem "

Professor oak remained silent for a moment , until he said" Delia the time has come , ash has it too"

Delia was shocked , she knew that someday his son will start to use his `gift ´´, however she didnt expect that now

"Are you sure ?" delia asked him ," Yes , he told me about the eyes " professor oak replied

"Well , we have to find and talk with him " delia said , "Actually , we are going to unova for the league ,so there is no problem'' professor oak

''Perfect , i will pack for the trip " delia said , " Okay but first we have to go to another place " professor oak said

"Where ?'' delia asked , " I need to see someone , we have to go to Kalos region "


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys here is the seven chapter , i hope you liked the idea of zoroark , i couldnt resist ,zoroark is one of my favourite pokemons, anyway enjoy the chapter**

Chapter seven .-Father as son

It was bright sunny day in Vertress city , a city where pokemon trainners in Unova región decide their destinies , all who have eight badges can compete but just one can be victorious in this challange

"Well here we are guys , Vertress city "cilan said while he and his friends looked the big city

"Finally the time has come guys , lets go " ash yelled running as fast he could to the city

When they got there ,they were so surprise how many people and pokemon were to compete in the league

"Wow i didnt expect that many people got the eight badges " Iris exclaimed looking the massive crowd

"Yeah in all my years of training i have never seen a league so crowded " ash commented

"Well ash i think the first thing you should do is registrate for the league " cilan told him

"He is right ash , if we wait so much long , the registration will close"Iris added

"I will do it cilan but first i need to see someone " ash said going to the pokemon center

When they arrived there , they notice a familiar face , it was a tall woman wearing a White coat and a Green skirt

"Professor Juniper " the teens said in unison

"Heys guys , glad to see you all again " Professor juniper said with a big smile

"Professor Juniper , What are you doing here" iris asked her

"What do you think i would miss the league , i came here to see the whole league and also to meet with some important people" Professor juniper replied

" Nice to see you two , by the way did see professor …" before could finish his sentece someone called him "I am right here ash"

Ash turned around and saw his old mentor and friend professor oak

"Professor oak , you are finally here " ash exclaimed hugging him

"Nice to see you ash , i did what ask me " professor oak said handing him a box filled with pokeballs

"Everyone is here professor ? " ash asked him , "Of course ash , take this , this pad would tell you all your pokemon stats " Professor oak said handing him the gadget

"Thanks professor " ash greeted , "Ash whose are this pokeballs ?" iris asked with curiosity

"This are mine iris , here are all my pokemon that i caught during my journey " ash replied

"Wow thats incredible " iris exclaimed looking the pokeballs

" Ash i bring someone with me " professor oak smiled , " Who ?" the raven hair boy asked

"Hey honey " a soft voice said , ash turned around again and aw his mother standing there

"Mooom " ash yelled embracing her , he didnt expect to see her mom there but he was so happy for it

"Oh ash , i saw you a lot of times on the videophone but i didnt notice that you have grown up a lot" delia said to her beloved son

"Thanks mom , by the way they are cilan and iris " ash said introducing his friends

"Nice to finally meet you miss Ketchum " both said in unison

"Oh the pleasure is mine and call me delia please " delia smiled to them

"Mom are you staying for the league ?" ash asked her

Delia remained silent for few seconds then she said "Actually me and professor oak have to talk with you in private " delia explained him

"Ohh well" ash said confused he didnt expect that answer" Guys ,could you wait for me outside " ash asked to his friends

"Of course ash we wait outside " cilan replied leaving the pokemon center with iris , pikachu and professor juniper

"So ,what it so important ? " ash asked them trying figure out why they acted so strange

"Ash , professor oak told what happened to you in the forest the last week" delia said surprising her son

" I knew that one day you would realize that you have a gift that other people dont have " delia explained him

"What are you talking about ?" ash asked her feeling really confused

"Ash what your mother is trying to say is that , you have a incredible ability , this ability is common in your family lineage , this power is your aura , " professor oak explained

"What my aura?" the raven hair boy exclaimed , "You mean the vital force of human and pokemon " he asked, ash heard about aura before , during the tree of beginning incident with lucario and also that time in iron island during his Sinnoh journey

"Yes ash , Aura is not only the escence of living things , its a incredible power , i think you heard about aura guardians before " Professor oak replied ," Yes i heard about them " ash replied , he still remembered the stories that lucario told him about sir Aaron and the aura guerdians during his time

"Well you also know that just few people have the ability to control it, and you are one of thouse " professor oak exclaimed

"What me , how are you sure ?" ask asked trying to understand what was hapenning

"I know because…. your father had it too " professor oak explaned him , this words frozen ash completely , "_My father_ ?" ash thought

"Yes ash , your father had that abilities too , those ….red eyes " delia explained to his shocked son

Ash remained silent trying to process what they just told him , then he finally speak "Why are you telling this me now ?"

"Because we made a promise to your father before he left " professor oak exclaimed ,"We promised ,when the day that you discovered your power we will help you and warning you " he explained

"Warning me of what?"he asked trying to get answers

Profesor oak looked at delia and said "Warning you about the danger you can be " he yelled

Ash didnt kow what to said , professor oak just told him thart he could be a danger but how

"Look ash , this powers are linked with your emotions , so if you are really angry or crazy your powers can be unleashed and be out of control , we know this because that happened to your father before " delia explained him ,

"Ash listen carefully , this powers are a incredible gift , just people with a pure heart can dominate it , however sometimes this powers can be out of control and you can hurt other people , your father Red had a difficult time dominating this powers but with the help of his friends he could do it " professor oak explained putting his hand shoulder

Ash didnt know about what to think , it was really bad for him remember his father because he had a grief with him for abandoned him and his mother

"If my father wanted to protect of this power , why he left us ?" he asked them with a cold voice

"Ash , i didnt tell you about this but your father didnt want to leave , he had to do it " delia explained him

"What ?" ash asked , he didnt wait that answer , "Your father decided to leave pallet town because , he was scared about hurting us , so he decided to go in a journey to trained his abilities and never be out of control again " delia explained

" But why, he could teach about this " "Ash asked looking the ground ,

"Ash believe me ,he loved you so much , so he couldnt take the risk of hurting you " delia said crying a Little bit

" _Dad _" that Word was the only thing in ash head taught

"Ash , the day that your father left , he gave this , now that the time come its yours " professor oak said handing him a Little black book

"Whats this ?" ash asked him looking the old book , "This book was written by your father , this will help you to dominate your powers " he replied

Ash examined the black book , it has many entries and drawings , "Thanks professor oak , this means a lot for me " ash said

"No problem ash , this is the least i can do , your fathe helped me a lot many years ago , i can say that i woulndt be who i m today without his help so many years ago" professor oak said

"Ash , i also have something for you " delia said handing him a Brown box

When ash opened the box he took out a red sleveless jacket ,red cap and a Green bagpack _(the same clothes of red in pokemon origins ),_

"This are clothes that your father used during his journey when he had your age " delia explained , "He told me to fixed them , because he knew that one day you would be old enough to use it "

Ash was speechless , he just looked his father belongings and thought " _Father , thank you_ ", then he changed his Unova outfit and put his father clothes

"Well ,how i look ?" ash asked them doing a pose

"I never thought that i would see that boy again " professor exclaimed surprised how ash was nearly identical as Red when he was younger

"Oh ash , you are identical as your father , even handsome as him" delia exclaimed feeling really proud of her boy

"Thanks guys , for telling me the truth , and i swear that i will dominate my aura power and win the league , i wil do it for him " ash exclaimed raising his fist

"We believe in you ash , i already registrate you, so you can go with your friends , we have to see something , so we will meet you later " professor oak smiled

" Thanks guys , i will see you later " the raven hair boy exclaimed leaving the pokemon center

"You know delia , this kind of moments make me miss the old times " professor oak said remembering the good times with his old students Green, Blue ,Giovanni and Red

"Me too professor , me too " delia exclaimed ,


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry for the delay but finally i write the chapter, enjoy it**

Chapter 8.- We meet again

Ash was walking through the streets looking for friends , while he was walking he noticed that some girls kept looking at him and some of them even giggle , this made ash felt weird , he was walking for a while until he finally spotted his friends in a park playing with pikachu and axew

"Heys guys everything is ready " the raven hair boy exclaimed behind them

"Perfect ash , we should go to eat" iris exclaimed , then she turned around looking the boy in surprise

"Ashh.. where did you get that? " iris asked him with a blank face

"Oh this clothes , my mother gave it to me " ash replied , "Well i have to say , that you look great "iris said with a small blush across her face

"Umm thanks " ash said scratching his head in confusion

"Well ash , now that you are registrated what you wanna do " cilan asked him

"Well we can go to … uhh " ash said until he was interrupted by someone voice "Get out of the way "

He turned around and he saw a tall blond girl wearing a long skirt and Green hat running at full speed towards them , "_Not this time_ " ash thought, before the girl could hit him he moved out of the way , however instead of him the girl pushed cilan toward the fountain soaking him

"Oh my Arceus , sorry ash… wait cilan ?" the girl exclaimed feeling surprised that this time she hit someonelse

"Hey bianca nice to see you again " ash greeted hugging her , it seemed that the way she always meet them it isnt a problem anymore , well at least for ash

" Hey guys its great to meet you again " bianca smiled ," Hey ash you look different mmmm new haircut ? the blond girl asked him

"Yeah of course " he said laughing , "Hey bianca did you get the eight badges "iris asked her

"Of couse look at them " bianca replied showing her case with the eight gym leader badges

"Perfect now we are gonna compete " ash exclaimed raising his fist , " Hey dont forget about me " a unkown voice said

They turned around and saw a big chubby guy wearing a red sleveless shirt and cargo shorts

"Stephan!" everyone exclaimed , "Its Stephaan " he yelled until he realized something "Wait a second you said it right? " he asked

"Well yes dude , how we could forget your name " ash replied

"But everytime we meet you said it wrong" he said feeling frustate ,"I dont know what are you talking about "iris exclaimed ,

"Well nevermind , its great to see you all " he sighed

"Great now we are more "ash exclaimed ,but then two people got his attetion , it was a tall blond man wearing a red jacket and a small boy wearing a yellow shirt and a orange headband

"Its Virgil and cameron " ash exclaimed running toward them ,"Hey its ash and co " cameron exclaimed felling happy for seeing his friends

"Hey guys its had been a while " ash said , "Yeah i know right " cameron added

"Well its a pleasure to finally see you again ash " virgil exclaimed, "Who are the others , guys ?" cameron asked him

"Oh they are Bianca and Stephan , they are friends that we met at the begining of our Unova journey " ash replied

"Hey nice to meet you " both said , "Nice to meet you both, we are cameron and virgil " the boy said presenting them

"Well it seem that the group is complete " ash said ,"I wouldn't said that " another voice said

It was tall dark pink hair girl wering a turquise shirt and skirt , also wearing high Green knee socks and a yellow hat

"Georgia" everyone exclaimed except cameron and virgil who didnt know who she was

"Ohh not this girl again " iris thought , " Well iris we finally encoutered again " she mockly exclaimed

"Aha , hey are you going to compete in the league ?" iris asked her

" Of course i am , i got the eight badges to compete in the league to show my power and swept the floor with some lame dragon pokemon " Georgia replied making iris angry

"Oh yeah , we are gonna see that " iris yelled glaring each other with a fierce look and sharpen teeth

"They do this all the time " cameron asked ash felling out of place in the situation

"You have no idea " ash laughed scratching his head ,"Well not matter what reasons you have its great that you compete too " ash told her

"Well well, wow ketchum you have grown a lot " she said giving him a wink and looking him with a mischiveous face, that made ash a little embarrasment

"Why everyone keeping saying that " ash exclaimed " _Maybe this jacket is more special that i though_t" he thought

"Well anyway prepare all of you because i am going to destroy everyone here " lanle arrogantly said

"Ha in your dreams girl , i am going to win the league " cameron exclaimed feeling confident

"Hey don't forget about me , i have this competition in the bag" Stephan yelled

Everyone started to discuss who was better and who was going to win the league until ash stopped them " Guys stop !" he yelled getting their attention

"Guys , we have our own reasons , our own goals and dreams but we share this opportunity , all of us did a hard work for being were we are now, we may compete as rivals but we are friends and we shouldn't forget that " ash said , his speech surprised them they never heard ash talk with so maturity

"However , its obviously that i am going to win " ash exclaimed doing a victory pose , this made all his friends and pikachu fall in a anime style

"Well ash it seems that your pretty confident " cameron said

"Believe me cameron this time im really decided to win and anything is gonna distract me to achive my goal " ash replied ,

"Are you sure about that " a unkown voice said

"Uhhh" ash said , then he turned around and saw a beatiful blonde girl standing infront of him , she was wearing a black top , a red skirt , black stockings and pink hat

"Hey ash , its had been a long time " the girl said , ash kept looking to the girl deep blue eyes until something came to his mind like a bullet, "See..rena ? " ash exclaimed


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys , i finished the chapter now that Serena is in scene the amourshipping can begin , enjoy**_** it**

Chapter 9.- Feelings

The wind blowed, the sky was clear and the silence between them was causing a tense situation , Ash was frozen ,that words kept sounding in his head "it had been a long time ",

She then started to walk toward him and with a sweet voice she said " Do you remember me"

Ash didn't replied ,he was lost looking at her beautiful blue eyes , a mix of unknown emotions invade ash , he never felt so "warm" , when he finally recovered his senses he whispered " Yes Serena"

This two words made the girl blush and without warning she jumped to him hugging him tightly , Ash didn't say anything he just corresponded the hug, " I missed you " the girl exclaimed ,"Me too " Ash said holding her more tightly

Both stayed like that for a while until someone interruped them "Uh ash " iris coughed , the boy turned around a saw the group with confused faces ," Who is she " iris asked wanting an answer

Both broke their hug quickly with blush in their faces , then he said "Sorry for that guys , " Ash exclaimed scratching his head , " She is Serena a old friend "

"Nice too meet you guys " Serena smiled

"Hey nice to meet you my name is Iris " she said , " Its a pleasure Serena my name is Cilan " he said

"Hiii my name is Bianca " she exclaimed waving at her , "Heyy " Georgia said with a uninterested voice

"Hi miss my name is Vir…" Virgil said until he was pushed by Cameron " Hello my dear my name is Cameron" he said , Virgil got up and tried to present again" Sorry for that my name is Virgi…ahhh" until he was also pushed by Stephan " Hey beautiful lady i am sir Stephan" he exclaimed with a seductive voice

Virgil just stayed in the groud hurted and said " My name is Virgil" , the whole situation made Serena giggled

"Nice too meet you guys " she said smiling , she then got closer to Ash and said"Wow ash you have grown up " she said holding his left arm, this made ash blush furiosly, she noticed ash built body , since all his years in tranning gave him a good physical condition

"Well thanks Serena you are more beautiful than i remember " he exclaimed , he notice how serena became a beautiful women , her slim figure , her beautiful legs and her big breasts made Ash felt a Little "horny"

"Awww thanks Ash " she said while blushing , " You dont have to " he said with deep voice , the group was shocked they never saw ash "Flirt " before

"Hey Serena i dont understand somethinbg , how you knew i was here , we lost contact many years ago " Ash asked

Serena just smile and said "Well its a long story "

Flashback

One week ago

Kalos one of the most beautiful regions in pokemon world , a place full of history where artichecture and technology look like a dream ,

Serena Yvonee had a good day dreaming until a little red bird came to wake her up

"Fletch fletching " the red robin chirped , "Ohhh five more minutes fletching " serena exclaimed covering her face with a pillow

Fletching supposed that so he landed on the girl head and started peck her , this made girl wake up without hestation

"Okay fletching i woke up" the girl exclaimed feeling defeated , she did her daily routine to go outside , serena was the kind of girl who loves fashion and be pretty at any ocassion

"Hey mom " she greet her mother who was making the breakfast ,

"Good morning honey , I need you to do something " Serena mother Grace exclaimed

"What its mom ?" Serena asked her ," I need some berries , could you go to accumule tow and buy them " she explained her

"Okay mum , i will take rhyhorn to get there come back more fast "she said finishing her breakfast

"Okay honey take care" she said handing her some poke bills , Serena then rode rhyhorn and went to Accumule town

She arrived quickly to accumule town , she walked through the markets looking for what her mother need it , during her walking she noticed how many boys gave her some looks and glances , she was one of the beautiful girls in the place , however she never had a boyfriend even rejecting many dates, just some people known that her hearth was "reserved "for someonelse

While she was walking she noticed the beautiful river infront of the town , that river made her remember the time when she and her friends went to fishing when she was in Pallet town,

She never forgot the good times that she had in Pallet town with Gary, Leaf and of course Ash , that memories made her happy all the time

When she got everything that her mother asked her she quickly got rhyhorn and went back to Vaniville town ,

When she opened her house door she saw her mother talking and laughing with amother women

"Talking about her , you came back honey " Grace exclaimed , the other women approched to serena and said "Hi Serena do you remember me"

Serena studied the women for a moment until something came to his mind ,"Deliaa?" serena said

"Yes honey " delia replied , then serena smiled and hugged her , "Ohh my arceus serena its great to see you again , look at you, you became a beautiful lady " she exclaimed

"Thanks Deliaa its great to see you too " serena blushed ,"wait a minute … ash is here ?" she asked her looking around for him

"No honey i came with professor Oak to see professor Cypres , but when i remembered that you and your mother moved here i came to visit " delia explained

"Great miss Ketchum but where is ash " Serena asked her

"He is right now in Unova región to compete in the Vertress conference " De

lia replied

"Woww really " serena exclaimed amazed , "Thats right , actually delia was telling me that ash already compete to Kanto , Johto , Hoenn and Sinho leagues and defeated the Kanto battle frontier" Grace explained

Serena was amazed with Ash accomplishments , she didn't expect that the little dreaming boy she knew became a strong pokemon trainer

"Woww i didn't know that ash became so incredible , i would like to see him again " Serena said holding her hands and blushing a little bit, this was noticed by ash mother

"Hey Serena would you like to come with us to Unova" Delia asked her " What, for real ?" Serena exclaimed really surprised ,

"Yes , i think that Ash will be really happy if you see him again , so you can take my ticket to see the whole league and be with Ash " Delia explained

"No Delia , we can't ask you that " Grace exclaimed , " There is no problema Grace , i think Serena deserve to see Ash again after so many years " Delia smiled

"Thanks Delia , you made me so happy " Serena exclaimed hugging her " No problem honey , the league will start in a week so be ready , i am gonna sent you my ticket and flight information " delia said

"Thanks Delia for this gift" Grace exclaimed hugging her " Dont mention it , what friends are for , i have to go back with professor Oak , see you son Serena" Delia said going back to Luminose city

"Well Serena , i think you should pack now to be ready when you see ash " grace said winking at her daugther

"Yes mom " she said running to her room , she then took a suitcase and a Little box out of her closet , she then took out blue hankerchief of the box _"Ash i have been waiting for so long_ " she thought , then put it back and started to pack

Flashback ends

Present day

"Wow so my mom told you , she didn't tell me when i saw her earlier" Ash said

"Wells she told me that it was surprise" Serena replied winking at him " So what you gonna do now ash " she asked him

"Well , we wanted to practise so we are going to the practise fields " he replied ,"Do you want to come ?" he asked his scratching his head

"Of course but i have to registrate in the hotel " she explained ," But you are gonna come later right " he asked a little nervous

Serena smiled and put her arms around his neck , " Of course im going silly , i am not leaving you this time " she said winking him

" Oh well i will see you there " ash said blushing , "See you later " she said however before she left she gave him a kiss in the cheek " I think you owned me one " she said going to the pokemon center

Ash just stand there touching his cheek and smiling, when turned around he saw all his friends smirking and with jaw dropped

Ash stay there and dumbly said "What"


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys here is the new chapter , now the big battles begin , enjoy it

Chapter 10.- Like old times

Ash was stunned ,not for the emotional rencounter with her beloved friend Serena but the questions that this friends continue to ask him

"Ash why you didn't tell us about your girlfriend " Iris asked teasing him

"What , nooo Serena is just a friend" ash replied getting annoyed

"Dude we didn't know that you were so good with ladies , i mean that girl is the most beautiful of this place"Stephan exclaimed while all the girls present glared at him make him feel nervous

"Aww i think they look cute together" Bianca exclaimed

"Guys seriously , there is nothing between Serena and me " he yelled to his friends

"So why are blushing " iris stated , Ash didn't notice it but in fact his face was still red , all the situation made everyone laugh

"Well anyway , we should go to the fields to pratice before its too late " Ash said trying to change the topic

"Okay Ash but dont think that we will forget about this lets go " Iris said

"Okay whatever , lets go " Ash said taking Pikachu and going to the battle fields followed by his friends

When they got there they notice how big was the place , there were six battle fields and many benches, Five of the battle fields were already occupied so Ash and his friends have share the last one

"Well who is going first " Ash exclaimed , " Me first Ash " Cameron yelled , "No me first Ash i am better "Stephan exclaimed , both of them started to fight to see who was first

"Guys take it easy i will fight both " Ash said trying to calm the situation

"What about me Ash " a uknown voice said getting the attetion of the group

"That voice " Ash thought , he looked around until he saw a Brown hair guy wearing a black shirt and purple pants sitting infront of them

"Gary , i didn't expect you to be here " Ash exclaimed hugging his long rival and friend Gay Oak

"What , do you think i will miss it Ashy-boy , of couse not" Gary exclaimed punching ash arm ,

"Guys this Gary Oak , grandson of professor Oak , a old friend and my first rival " Ash said presenting his friend

"Hey nice too meet you " the group said , " Hey everyone , it seems that Ashy –boy is becoming popular in this region " Gary laughed

"Ash by the way , i bring you the last pokemon you asked my grandfather " Gary said handing him a Ultra ball , " He was busy so i went to Mt Silver and got it , you will be surprise how much he had grown up" Gary added

"Thanks bro, he is gonna be really useful " Ash exclaimed putting the ultra ball in his belt

"No problem , by the way i did a little research about some people who is gonna compete, and most of them are rookies in pokemon leagues so it will be really easy for you " Gary said

"Wait what are you talking about ? " Cameron asked

"I am saying that Ash has more experience and strengh than anyone here " Gary replied

"Hey are you saying that Unova people are weak " Stephan yelled furiosly

"Hey guys take it easy , Gary its just saying that i have competed before and my pokemon are ….. a little more powerful than others" Ash explained trying to calm his friends

"You dont know that for sure "Cameron yelled , "Well lets prove it " Gary exclaimed getting everyone attention

"Ash lets battle you and me like old times " Gary suggested ,"Alright Gary like old times "Ash agreeded

"Lets show everyone how people in Kanto do it " Gary exclaimed raising his fist

"Okay guys i will be the refeere , the battle will one to one " Cilan exclaimed

Ash and Gary standed in opposite site of the field while their friends and Pikachu sit in the benches

"I will go first ,come on Agroon " Gary yelled throwing his pokeball ,then a big metal dinosaur appeared , "Agroooon " the big pokemon roared

"Wow i never seen that pokemon before " Bianca exclaimed taking out her pokedex looking for a description

"_Agroon the Steel pokemon and the final form of Aron , this powerfull pokemon live in mountains or caves where he looks metal to feed_ " the pokedex said giving images of the big pokemon

"Wow that pokemon look fearsome, i dont think Ash has a pokemon strong enough to defeat it " Iris eclaimed

Ash looked close Agroon , then he took out the ultra ball that Gary gave him and said" Well it had been a long time my old friend , lets see what you can do "

"GO " Ash yelled sending his pokeball , from the ultra ball appeared a huge green pokemon with a large tail and full of horns

"Show us what you can do Tyranitar " Ash exclaimed , " Tyranitaaar " the Green pokemon roared shaking everyone

"What is that and when Ash caught that"Stephan exclaimed while Biana took out her pokedex again to analyze Tyranitar

"_Tyranitar , the Armor pokemon and final form of Larvitar, this pokemon is really agressive especially femeales , it said they had the force enough to destroy a big mountain with one single attack" the pokedex said _

" Tyranitar and Agroon are powerfull pokemon and also natural rivals , i predict this battle will be epic " Virgil exclaimed

"Okay Ash are you ready ?" Gary asked him , " You know the answer " Ash replied

"Okay lets begin , Agroon use Heavy slam " Gary commanded , Agroonbody started to glow and charged towards Tyranitar

"Well then , Tyranitar use outrage " Ash commanded , Tyranitar body was covered with a orange aura and started running towards Agroon

"Wow Tyrantitar used a dragon type move " Iris exclaimed

Both pokemon collided and hold for many seconds until Tyranitar outrage throw away Agroon

"Wow Tyranitar outrage is incredible " iris exclaimed " Maybe but Agroon is Steel type pokemon so he didn't get a lot of damage "Virgil added

"Come on Agroon hurry use iron tail " Gary commanded , Agroon quickly got up and slammed Tyranitar with a powerfull iron tail

"Oh yeah , take this ,Tyranitar use focus punch " Ash exclaimed , Tyranitar quickly went on feet and punched Agroon right in the face , the fighting move was super effective agaisnt Agroon

All the commotion brought the full attetion of all the trainers including Serena who was watching the battle and Ash

"Come one Agroon use iron tail again " Gary commanded , "Tyranitar dodge it " Ash yelled

Agroon tried to slam Tyranitar with his tail but he could dodge it ,"Now Tyranitar , hold his tail and throw him away" Ash yelled

Tyranitar quickly took Agroon tail and with brutal force he throwed Agroon to the other side, Agroon violently crashed getting a lot of damage

"Wow i still remember the first time , they fought each other " Delia said seeing the battle with professor Oak

"Yeah me too Delia , they have grown a lot since that " Professor Oak said

"_In fact its a like deja voo_ " professor oak thought , he was remembering the battle between a Blastoise and a Charizard commanded by his son _Green_ and and Ash father _Red _many years ago

"You know Ash , i dont remember the last time that i have a battle like this " Gary said smiling

Ash closed his eyes and said" Me too Gary this battle had been incredible but its time to finished it " he then opened his eyes revealing a blood red color " _What?"_ Gary thought

Everyone was confused about what was happening , "His eyes become red again " Iris gasped

"Okay Tyranitar lets finish this with hyper beam " Ash commanded , Tyranitar obeyed and started to charge his attack

"Hurry Agroon use hyper beam too " Gary exclaimed , Agroon did the same and started to charge his beam too

"NOW"both yelled, both pokemon launched their hyper beams , when both attacks collided both had the same power , until Ash eyes to glow making Tyranitar hyperbeam becoming stronger then both attacks were reflected to Agroon creating a big explosion

When the smoke cleared Agroon was on the floor fainted " Agroon is unable to battle Tyranitar is the winner "Cilan yelled , this made everyone to cheer ash and his pokemon

"We did it Tyranitar " Ash yelled hugging his pokemon "Tyranitaarr" the pokemon roared

"Well done Agroon you deserve a good rest " Gary said recalling his pokemon

Everyone came to Ash side to congratulate him , Gary noticed that his eyes were brown again

"Good job Ash but explain me how did you boost Tyranitar power by your own " he asked

"Well Gary its something really …. Uh " he was interupeted by Serena who jumped to Ash back making him fall to the ground


End file.
